


Autumn Vibes

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pumpkins, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Jose visit the pumpkin patch.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Autumn Vibes

It was October 1st, a warm and sunny first day of fall. Brock and Jose loved Halloween, so they decided to go get some pumpkins and the local pumpkin patch in the small town they lived in. They got into Jose's pick up truck and headed out to the country side. They arrived there pretty quickly and Jose nearly squealed when he saw all the pumpkins and decorations.

"How many can we get?" Jose turned to Brock and smiled.

"As many as the wheelbarrow will fit." He clapped his hands together and they got out, taking each other by the hand as they walked into the patch. A ton of baby orange pumpkins were sprawled out across the grass and Jose put two in the wheelbarrow.

"Look, one for me, one for you." He smiled kindly and Brock hugged him.

"You're so sweet." They continued on through the patch and got to bigger pumpkins and picked up three of them. They walked around picked up some corn and gourds and got some pumpkin pie.

"Brock look!" Jose pointed to a petting zoo filled with cows, sheep, goats, pigs, and baby chicks. They finished up their pie and went over to the farm animals. They entered the area and Jose knelt down, petting the soft animals as Brock played with the baby chicks.

"We should buy a farm and have a whole bunch of animals," Jose said as he pet a pig's belly. Brock softly chuckled and once they'd played with all the animals, they went to the corn maze. It was one for kids but they didn't mind; Brock knew Jose was kid at heart. They entered and walked through the maze running their fingers alone the corn husks as they did so.

Jose looked around, and when he found that nobody was in sight, he pulled Brock into a soft kiss. Brock smiled against his lips and gently kissed him back and they continued on through the maze. Once they found their way out, they went back to their pumpkins, corn, and gourds and went to the check out line. They paid for their goods and went back to the truck.

"That was so much fun, thank you." Brock nodded and they went back home. Once they got back to their house, they unloaded the pumpkins onto the front porch and admired how cute everything looked. 

"I can't wait to go to the Halloween store to buy some spooky decorations." Jose looked up at Brock.

"Can we go tomorrow?" Brock nodded.

"Sure." They went inside and started to rearrange decorations in their house, getting ready for the new decorations that were to come.


End file.
